So What?
by green-ninja05
Summary: A one-shot inspired by a one-shot manga. Otani-kun, despite being short, is an ace player in basketball. Koizumi Risa, their manager, likes him. Otani felt the same for her, and he confessed! But their height complexities are stopping Risa to let him know what she feels.


Konnichiwa! Here is my first one-shot story I noted on my other story, _Destined?_! _Honto ni arigato_ for reading! Gomen it's a **long** one-shot!

Author's Note: This one-shot is inspired from a one-shot manga entitled, "Shorty and Chubby are in Love, So What?". If you have time, please read it. It is sssooo kawaii :D. I do not own that manga as well as Lovely Complex. This chapter is Out-of-Character thing :D

LOVELY COMPLEX RULES!

* * *

**So What?**

_Boink. Boink. Boink._

The sound of the bouncing orange ball could be heard together with the cheers of the audiences on the side court. The ball was bounced rhythmically – up, down, up – on the hands of a second year boy. He had a very serious expression as he gazed up to the ring. He paced back and forth avoiding the man guarding him. He moved swiftly and momentarily stopped and then jump, releasing the ball, aiming of getting the ball in the hoop. The ball circled on the ring, and surrendered eventually in the hoop. It was a three-point shot! Everybody cheered and clapped as the team was getting closer to their opponent. It was very loud, hot afternoon in Maido High gym. Amidst the squeaking of the players' shoes, the bounce of the ball, the shouts of the players, and the cheers of the audiences, one mere sound, not heard by everybody but by a second year lady, deafening her inner senses.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

The sound of her beating heart.

She could not help herself taking her eyes off the said lad who just recently shot the ball. He is very cool and hardworking. His auburn hair flow gracefully as he moves swiftly. His serious expression made him cooler and handsome. The sweat sliding off his skin did not make him less handsome. In fact, it does the opposite. Well, that observation was for this certain crimson-haired girl, standing on the sides, quietly cheering for the team. For him.

_Priittt!_

After 5 minutes, the Maido High basketball team was declared the winner!

The students of the said school cheered and welcomed the victorious members. People congratulated them, some even asked them for autograph and some pictures. After accommodating them, they proceed to their locker room.

"You did very well, Otani-kun!" The seniors complimented the auburn-headed man as he scored many points after that climactic three-point shot. He can't help but blush to their praises and gave a shy _arigato _to them. "Too bad ne?" one junior added teasingly, and the rest followed his teasing gesture. "You are cool, but. ." he stopped momentarily and stifled a laugh, "you are short!"

Yes. Although Otani Atsushi is in basketball team, a main player in fact, is a 156-cm second-year high school boy. The rest of the team laughed, and Otani was embarrassed. "I'll smack you!" He blurted out and started to chase the teammate.

"Do not be like that to Otani-kun." Their noisy atmosphere were stopped by the crimson-headed lady, standing on the door, holding a first aid kit on the right hand and towels on the other.

"Manager Koizumi is here." Nakao, one of the players said as she handed them the towels.

"I'm always here, you know." He approached her crush, Otani-kun, and gave him a towel. "Uhm. Here's your towel." She said, tryingly, in a feminine voice.

"Thank you, Koizumi-san." He said like a whisper.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

"You are! You are! It's quite obvious." Nakao complimented. "Because you are easily to be seen, Manager-san!" She glared her classmate and sent him a don't-fool-around-just-because-we-are-classmates look.

Another laugh sparked again. Koizumi Risa, is the tallest girl in Maido High, towering to 170 cm, a height not typical for Japanese high school girls. She felt embarrassed and she automatically stared to Otani.

_Although Otani is short, I like his determination and hardwork. I admire him. But… we have a height complex. _

"Koizumi-san, please tend my bruise." He asked her, covering his blushing face with his elbow.

"Sure." They seated in the couch as Koizumi starting to disinfect his scratches.

"It so good to have a girlfriend like Koizumi-san," Takeo, one of the players, commented, "Someone like Koizumi-san is sweet but sometimes scary yet caring. Too bad, you are too tall. You are even taller than the other teammates, like Otani-kun! Haha."

"Koizumi-san, arigato for treating my bruise." Otani smiled. "It is unsightly to have wounds, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't say like that Otani-kun. The bruise you have is just a proof that you are working hard and put a great courage in facing the opponents. You are brave." She smiled as she plastered a _band aid_ on his left cheek.

"Proof. Courage. Brave. Me." He repeated.

"Uwaa~ Koizumi-san is so kind. Giving encouraging words to Otani-kun."

He fell silent, red color tainting his cheeks. "Koizumi-san, thank you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay, guys. Pack up! Thanks for your hardwork!" The coach shouted and players stopped playing while the audience scattered.

"You guys are great today!" The manager praised the players as they swarmed around her, getting their refreshments and bags. The players thanked her.

"Thank you for taking good care of us." Otani replied as well.

"I should thank you for doing your best for the team. You are really good, Otani-kun. You worked harder despite uhm. . your height. I adore your determination!" She smiled sweetly as she handed the towel to him. _I'm so happy to be this close to Otani-kun. I can cheer him like this. This way I can show my love to him, without everybody noticing. I hope I can cheer him more. _

Otani hided his face from her using his bangs. He blushed furiously and suddenly grab Koizumi's hands and wrapped them to his, leaving her surprised. He met her eyes firmly and confessed, "Koizumi-san, I love you! Please go out with me!" The coach and the students were frozen and instantly turned their heads to the couple.

"Eh?" Koizumi answered, confused, embarrassed and somehow happy at the same time.

"Uhm. Otani-kun. You might be mistaken whom you are confessing to." She laughed nervously as she pushed a strand of hair and hanged it to her ear, a gesture showing she felt awkward. _What should I do? I never expected this will happen. I just wanted to cheer him this way. How it become complicated? _

"I'm not wrong about my feelings, Koizumi-san," he said intensely as he tightened his grip to her, "..you are the one who cheered me despite my height. You are sweet, caring and kind. You are cute! It's not a wonder why I like you!"

Koizumi's heatbeat paced wildly and she cannot think straight. People around them said words like, _"Uwahh, a confession. So cute!", "What an odd couple!", "You are so brave, Otani!", "The world is strange! The short boy and tall girl getting together!", "Kyaah~ our kid and the manager!"_

_This is embarrassing! People will see it weird! _She looked at Otani who is unmindful on his surroundings. He waited her reply. _Otani-kun does not feel embarrassed? I. . I never felt this feeling before. It's new. _

_But I gave up the thought of dating a guy long ago. I was sure no one will dare to date me. But this. . I did not dream this to happen. _

"Thank you Otani-kun," she said, flustered, "..but I never look Otani-kun that way!" Otani was depressed by her bluntness. _I will not let him know what I feel! This way he'll give up. _"Gomen, Otani-kun."

Otani just smiled and raised his clasped hands and entangled his to hers. "I know." He faced her. "Give me a week." He made his voice stronger and more determined.

"A week?"

"Give me a week. In one week, I will make you say you love me too! I'll make you love me! I'll make you think I'm the only one for you!"

"Eh?!"

_-So cute!-_

_-Otani-sempai your cool!-_

_-Woah! I never saw Otani this determined! -_

_-So sweet! -_

_-You're so daring, Otani-sama! -_

_-Kyaah! Make him yours Manager-san! -_

_-But Otani is a chest boy! - _*Note: Meaning his height is equal to Koizumi's chest, please don't misunderstand*

_-The oddest year of the century! -_

People commented as most of the population took pictures of them as Otani leaned closer to her.

_Otani-kun, is a couple like us will exist?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_-You heard the rumor?-_

_-They're here!-_

_-What? Who?-_

_-Oh! The shorty boy and the tall girl couple!-_

_-What an interesting couple!-_

_-Let's ask for picture and autograph!-_

_-Interesting!_

"Let me carry the books, Koizumi-san."

"Eh? Thank you Otani-kun."

"Let's have a lunch together!"

"Ah. Sure."

_-Hey look! The couple is here.-_

_-The rumour is true!-_

_-I even took a picture of the confession!-_

_So embarrassing! The whole school knew about us!_

"Say ahh~ Koizumi-san!"

"Huh? Ah! Ahhh~- Oh wait! What are you doing?"

_-They're so sweet-!_

_-I'm envious!-_

_Otani-kun please stop it!_

"Koizumi-san, let's answer the activity in Math!"

"Why are you here?"

_-Otani-san, you pursue Koizumi-san too much!-_

_-Koizumi-chan and the ace player become a couple! So cute!-_

_-Sensei! Please let a student from another class study with Koizumi!-_

"Oh. All Hanshin Kyojin couple!" Nakano-sensei commented.

"Sensei!" Koizumi threatened.

Nobu-chan dismissed her outburst. "I'll leave you first to Otani-kun, Risa-chan. Otani, please take good care of her!" She bid a farewell. She studied with Nakao.

"Wa-wait, Nobu-chan." Koizumi called her.

_This is hopeless. _

"Koizumi-san, let's go to gym together!"

"O-okay."

_-Oh. Your lover is here, Koizumi-chan!"_

"Shut up!"

_-She's shy!-_

_-So sweet, Otani-san!"_

_-You're so lucky, Risa-chan!-_

_Am I that lucky?_

"Oh. The manager is here! She's with our ace player!"

"Ne, ne, ne. Manager Koizumi, you should stop growing! It will be hard for Otani to reach you up, right? If that continues, you'll become a cosplayer of robots in the movies!" The rest of the team laughed.

She felt a stab in her heart. But strong personality people thought about her, she laughed with them. "I guess, I can be an ultraman! Hehe…"

*BAM*

"Stop saying jokes to Koizumi-san. She has feelings like a woman, you know. It's not bad to be tall."

_Otani-kun.. You think me that way?_

"We are just kidding, you know. Come on."

"What's with you, kiddo?"

_Otani-kun._

"Gomen, Koizumi-san. Just laugh what I said. I just trying to be good on you. Haha."

_Otani-kun, this is my first time a man saw me the way you do. Being protected by a male. I'm so happy. Back then, people treated me like a boy. Despite my height… I'm still a little girl inside. I'm so happy. Thank you for giving me this feelings Otani-kun. _Koizumi Risa tried to prevent a tear escaped her eyes as she let herself flushed in front of Otani.

"I like that face of yours, Koizumi-san." He smiled. "By the way, I'll pick you up in the train station tomorrow 9 a.m., since it's a holiday, let's go together!"

"Really?" she beamed a smile. "Sure."

. . . . . . . . .

_Why I feel excited? _

"Gomen, Otani-kun. Did you wait that long?" She huffed as she spotted him, folding his arms.

"_Ie_, Koizumi-san. You are just in time. I got earlier because I am excited because it'll be our first date!"

"Uhm." She blushed furiously. "I'm happy you asked me out."

"So that means I have a chance for you?" He grinned childishly. Leaning his hands on his head.

"Eh?"

"By the way, you look good in your dress. You're like a princess. My princess."

"Let's go, now." He said.

_This is the best day of my life._

. . . . . . . . .

"**Kyyaahh!"**

_I'll take back what I said earlier._

"**Otani-kun! Scary!"**

"Hahaha..You're so funny, Koizumi-san! Look at your face! Hahahaha.."

"Who will not be afraid here in horror house?! It seems real here! Kyah! Go away! Go away!" She brushed off a white lady's hand that pulls her skirt. "I'll kick you! Gyah!"

"Haha. Koizumi-san. I never knew you're easily get scared. It's new to me. Ouch!"

"Shut up, Otani-kun!" She punched him playfully. "I'm afraid here."

"It's just a props. Here, hold my hand."

She hesitantly reached his hand. A warm sensation engulfed her. It's very comforting and she felt secured.

"Ne, Otani-kun. Let's leave here now."

"Don't want to. Because this way," he faced her a smile spreading his face and he seemed sparkling against the faint lighting in the room. He tightened his grip, "I can hold you longer like this.." They walk in slow pace, her heart beating loudly, not because she's afraid but this feeling welling up ever since she met Otani.

_Otani-kun, is it okay to have my heart beat this fast?_

_Is it okay to fall in love with you?_

_When I'm with you I'm happy._

_When I'm with you, I feel I'm a little, cute girl._

_When I'm closer to you my life is changing more than I thought._

(Author's Note: Gomen! Let me take a break! It's just the OOC-ness and CHEEZINESS are too much . Forgive me. It took longer than I thought! Please go on.)

_Is it alright to be together?_

"Nice shot, Otani-kun!"

_-Kyah~ Kakoi!-3v3_

_-Is that Otani-kun?-_

_-Is he cool?-_

_-Maybe because of Koizumi-chan!-_

_-People transforms when they're in love.-_

"Risa, Otani became cool lately, huh?" Nobuko Ishihara elbowed her bestfriend as they watched the practice. _Otani-kun is cool ever since, Nobu-chan._

"That's right! It now the time you'll be answering him! Hora~ hora~ what's your answer? Tell me!"

"Uhm.."

-_Look! A cute girl approaching him!-_

_-Hora, is that a confession?-_

_-They suit each other! Both of them are kawaii-_

_-What about the tall manager?-_

_-How about Koizumi-san?-_

*Throb*

A pain struck Koizumi's heart as she saw him flustered talking to the small-framed girl. The said girl blushing and displaying a shy and cute gesture to him. Otani-kun is smiling to her. Another pain pinched her heart once again.

_That's a complete opposite of me. _

_Short._

_Cute._

_Gentle._

_Beautiful girl._

_They suited each other._

_They are perfect._

_That's right, we do not fit each other._

_How foolish of me? To think we can be together? I'm a crazy, desperate girl. Shameful._

"Risa-chan?" Nobu-chan asked in alarming voice.

"Hehe. There's no way Otani-kun and I will be a couple. I had enough embarrassing times with him. I was embarrassed when sensei called as All Hanshin Kyojin."

They heard footsteps coming towards them. Koizumi turned and her senses snapped. Otani heard her!

"I-is that your re-reply?"

"O-otani-kun."

"Gomen," he looked away from her, "I made you feel embarrassed." The disheartened auburn-haired lad ran away from her. Away from her life.

"Matte! Otani-kun!" she tried to stop him. _What for? I hurted him. This is for the best. I do not deserve Otani-kun. He deserves better._

_But why my heart is hurting so much?_

_It kills me gradually._

_Gomen, Otani-kun._

. . . . . . .

"Go! Go Maido High!" The crowd cheered, spreading the noise as far as the school gate. Another match for Maido High Basketball team. Despite the loud, enthusiastic cheers, the manager felt very sad, feeling extremely ashamed to Otani-kun, who did not meet her eyes as they passed with each other. It's been a week since the incident. She regretted she hurt Otani. But what can she do? Doing another way around will still hurt Otani, that's what she thinks.

"Okay players, gather now! Let's start the game!"

. . . . . . . . . . .

Last two minutes!

It was on the fourth quarter of game, and the two teams have same scores: 85-85. Everybody was tensed, barely saying a word because they seemed to stop breathing. The team's victory was in the hands of Otani Atsushi, who deliberately making movements as he bounced the ball. Koizumi, like the others, was silent, praying for Otani.

_Otani-kun, ganbatte!_

_Please let him shoot the ball._

-BLAG!-

_-Foul Jersey # 13!-_

"OTANI!"

_OTANI-KUN!_

_-Oh no! Otani-san is injured! What shall we do?-_

_-Two free throws are awarded to him. But he is in bad shape! Coach! Let's substitute him!-_

A cry of agony can be heard on Otani. Everybody was worried. Koizumi is extremely worried. She wanted to apply him first aid kit, but hesitated because she knew Otani hates her. Fortunately the medic came to rescue.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Otani convinced his team mates. "Coach, let me play!"

"Don't be stupid, Otani-kun! You are hurt! You've done enough for the team! Don't torture yourself! A free throw is given. We'll do our best the opponent will not score! Please stay here!"

_Otani-kun! Why? Don't do this! I hate seeing you hurt! _

"Thanks for your care. But _gomen minna, _I still want to play. I want to finish the game until the end. Because, I want to prove something.." He trailed off and smiled. The coach agreed (hesitantly) and the players steeped in the court.

_No! Don't do that! You proved enough! Please!_

Otani managed to shoot the two free throws. 85-87. Unfortunately, the opposing team got 3 points. 1 minute left. Everybody felt sorry for Otani who is limping as he run and guarding the opposing player. Koizumi can see on his face he is hurting.

_This is the Otani I admire. Still doing his best besides of being short. He give his 100% even he is injured, sacrificing his own body for the team. You are really amazing, Otani-kun. No wonder I fall for you._

She saddened at her last statement.

**10 seconds.**

Nakao stole the ball and passed to Takeo.

**9 seconds.**

Takeo was securely guarded and he can't pass the ball to his team mates.

**8 seconds.**

Oh no! It's over!

**7 seconds.**

People started to feel hopeless as the time comes to an end. People somehow happy to their efforts.

**6 seconds.**

Koizumi did not care if they lost, as long as Otani is safe.

**5 seconds.**

Game over.

**4 seconds.**

"Takeo!" A distinct voice echoed the gym and they saw Otani raising his hand, asking the ball. No one guarding him. Takeo trusted his team mate despite his condition. He passed the ball, and Otani received it and ran towards the ring, limping and hurt. No, it's impossible to shoot the ball.

**3 seconds.**

_Go Otani! _

**2 seconds.**

He stepped on the three-point line. Wait, is he trying to shoot the ball in that zone? But, it's impossible! He jumped awkwardly and released the ball with confidence. The ball circles on the hoop perimeter, and – _shoot! – _

**1 second.**

_-Game over! Maido High wins!-_

The crowd roared victoriously. The two teams shook hands and finally the players rejoiced and approached Otani-kun who was still in daze as he can't believe they won. The students ran after them, celebrating and congratulating the players, most especially Otani, who did the heroic and miraculous act.

Koizumi finally escaped tears of joy. She was happy for Otani. "He deserves to win. He worked so hard. Congratulations." She whispered, and left the court.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Gomen this fic is too long, this is the last scene promise!)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She was in the rooftop. The sun was settling down in the horizon, giving off warm orange rays that highlights her crimson-hued hair. She inhaled the warm air and exhaled heavily. She smiled sincerely, recollecting her memories when Otani tried so hard during their practice, smiling as they had drills, his flushing behaviour when he asked her to tend his scratches, his beaming face when he thanked her. She laughed silently at those memories. She drifted her thoughts as he asked her to be his girlfriend, his determined face when he told her to give him a week, his sweet treatment during those week, his warm hand, his comforting smile. She was extremely happy. He gave her a chance to be like a girl, to be treated like a girl. And then, Koizumi cried, remembering how she hurt him, terribly. She cried loudly, releasing her emotions piling up since last week. She wanted to scream. And she thought this is the right place, the right time.

"Ot-otani-kun! I-I admire your determination! I like your smiling face when you thanked me, your serious face during practice, and your shy face when people praised you, your face when you realize how good you are, your strong-spirited personality! Ot-Otani-k-kun. . Tha-thank you for saying you love me, despite my height complexity. You let me become a delicate girl during those days. Bu-but, _gomene, _for hurting you so badly. I don't care about your height, it's just reality strikes me that you deserve someone who is cuter and beautiful girl who will love you whole-heartedly.. I'm not that someone. I-I broke your heart. Sorry Otani-kun, but I never regretted this feeling I had for you ever since first year. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, OTANI ATSUSHI!" She breathed out, relieved she finally outflow her thoughts. She wanted to give up her feelings, praying to the Almighty a strength to move on. It hurt her to give up, but it was the right choice. She wiped her tears and decided to went downstairs when..

(I know. I know, you guessed it right! Cliché story indeed XD)

. . she was nailed to the spot. The auburn-haired boy was standing in the door, gripping the doorknob firmly, a doubt displaying across his face.

_This is not happening! _

Koizumi Risa felt a tsunami of embarrassment, clutching her heart hoping to support it. _Oh no! _She break the silence between them. "Ah..e..i..o..uh..u-uhm.. Sorry Otani-kun, I have n-no in-in-intention to let y-you hear th-that..hehehe.." _Is this a laughing matter? Idiot, Risa! _"..ss-so.. pl-please lle-let's for-rget what I said e-earlier, n-ne?" _Please say yes! _"But I want to say sorry, really I'm sorry for hurting you. I won't bother you again. So.." She dared to step closer to him, rather, the door, he was blocking. "_Sayonara_!" She ran towards him, not caring if she bumped him. She just wanted to escape! To hide in a hole!

She was held back by a stronger force pulling her at the corner. She can't help but react to his touch once again. "What you said earlier is true, right?" Otani asked, pleading expression visible on his face.

Koizumi could not deny it. She breathed "yes".

In a split of a second, his arms welcomed Koizumi's body, hugging her very tightly, almost crushing her bones.

"Idiot. Haven't you realize? You're the only one for me. No one can replace you. Before I had this height complexity, but because of your encouragement, your kindness, and your smile motivate me to do my best. You bring out the best in me. That there's nothing wrong being short. You helped me overcome my insecurities. You made me happy. No, Koizumi, you changed my life. That's why.." he trailed off, picking a strand of her hair covering her face, hanged it delicately on her ear. ". . I love you, Koizumi Risa."

"I love you so much, Otani."

They both knew people may gossip, may doubt, or may even laugh on their new-blossomed love, but…

So what?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thanks for reading! For me, it's quite long and too CHEESSY (_). Sorry for grammar mistakes.

Anyway, I encourage you to write fanfics especially Lovely Complex! Let's make it 1000+ stories! YAY!

I'm inspired to write more one-shots! I think it will be good, isn't it?

_Ganbatte minna!_

by

green-ninja05

April 2014


End file.
